El Duende de Santa
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Kurt lleva a su hija a ver a Santa al centro comercial y tiene una experiencia bastante interesante al conocer a uno de sus duendes. * Traducción de "Santa's Elf". * Historia de LPBekka *
1. Aclaración

Encontré un día las historias de ** _LPBekka_** y supe de inmediato que quería traducirlas para compartirlas con ustedes.

Durante un mes he estado tratando de contactarla por todos los medios que figuraban en sus cuentas, y he esperado un mes entero como me recomendaron para ver si recibía respuesta, y no ha sido así.

Ni siquiera sé si siga en el fandom porque la última vez que escribió algo fue en el año 2012, por lo tanto, he decidido empezar con las traducciones, por supuesto con todos los créditos correspondiente a su autora _LPBekka_ aunque ya no esté presente, tal y como debe ser.

Si alguien la conoce y tiene manera de contactarse con ella, le agradecería me ayudase con esa información.

Gracias.

P.D.

Espero disfruten de esta historia.


	2. El Duende de Santa

.

* * *

 **El Duende de Santa**

* * *

.

Julie hizo un puchero y armó un alboroto todo el tiempo que su padre estuvo en la tienda de ropa tratando de escoger el traje perfecto para que usase en la Fiesta de Navidad del abuelo Burt y la abuela Carole. El 25 estaba sólo a cuatro días de distancia, y él tenía todo preparado para la fiesta.

Tenía todos los obsequios de Julie comprados, envueltos y escondidos en casa de Sam y Mercedes, como Ashely tenía sólo seis meses de edad no había temor de que llegase a encontrarlos y descubrir el secreto acerca de Santa. Sam los llevaría alrededor de la una de la mañana del día de Navidad para acomodarlos, sabiendo que su niña no se levantaría hasta las siete, lista para ser bañada en regalos.

Abrirían los paquetes, Kurt había comprado una agradable bufanda como obsequio "de Santa" para él, y estaba esperando otra artesanía adorable de macarrones con queso de parte de su hija para ponerla en la repisa. Luego irían a casa de su padre alrededor de la una de la tarde y se reunirían con Rachel y Finn, quienes llevarían a su niño de siete años Rubén y a la recién nacida Harmony, y todos tendrían una agradable comida.

Sonaba bien, tal como había sido cada año. Kurt sólo podía esperar que su padre insistiese en que se quedasen por la noche en su casa y de ser capaz de convencer a Julie para hacer precisamente eso. Pero ella siempre quería ir a casa por sus juguetes… tal vez podría llevarlos a donde sus padres y ella se quedaría tranquila.

Cada año el día de Navidad era precioso, pero la noche no tanto. Después de que la comida había terminado y de que había llevado a su hija a la cama, él solía sentarse con una copa de vino y contemplar como estaba solo… otra vez. Habían pasado unos miserables pocos años desde que su solicitud de NYADA había sido rechazada. Los sueños se convirtieron en polvo y todavía trabajaba como cajero en Target. La única luz había sido Julie, su niña a quien había adoptado hace poco más de seis años. El paquete de siete años de felicidad era la única razón por la que se levantaba por la mañana. Sin embargo, en ese momento ella estaba lejos de ser un manojo de felicidad.

\- Papi. Quiero ir a ver a Santa. – Hizo un puchero y revoloteó levantando un alboroto cuando Kurt cogió un vestido azul marino y blanco. Todo sobre la Navidad estaba planeado… excepto el atuendo de ella.

\- Cariño, cálmate. – Dijo en un tono relajado admirablemente, para no aumentar la molestia de su hija. – Después de que consigamos un traje te voy a llevar a ver a Santa.

\- ¡Pero yo quiero ir ahora! – Zapateó. – Papi, necesito asegurarme de que Santa recibió mi carta. – Sus ojos eran enormes, asustados. Ella estaba tan aterrada de que pudiese olvidar a su Barbie sirena que nada en el agua o el atuendo con zapatos a juego de Bella, por todos los cielos, o que no llevase la bufanda que su querido papá había dicho que realmente quería. Por no hablar de la sorpresa que había pedido para él.

\- Está bien. Voy a hacer un trato contigo. – Se inclinó y levantó un bonito vestido que tenía un top negro de terciopelo con mangas y una falda roja con destellos por todas partes y una cinturilla. – Si te pruebas esto y nos gusta, iremos directamente con Santa. – La chica hizo un puchero, mirando los zapatos a juego que su padre tenía en la otra mano y se los arrebató antes de precipitarse hacia el probador. Ella insistió en que podía vestirse antes de que su padre se ofreciera, y seis minutos después emergió. Kurt no pudo evitar reírse. Estaba claro que la niña se había apresurado en vestirse, tirando de la ropa por encima de su cabeza de modo que no estaba precisamente recta, y la falda estaba enredada en su pecho. Su padre sonrió y se arrodilló para solucionarlo antes de inclinarse hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué piensas? – Preguntó, creyendo personalmente que su hija era la niña más hermosa que jamás había visto, con sus rizos castaños y grandes ojos de gacela de color miel oro, a diferencia de los suyos. Él la adoraba con todo lo que tenía, y sonrió dulcemente mientras ella se dio la vuelta, mirando en el espejo.

\- Está bien, está bien, ¿ahora podemos ir? Por favor – Kurt no habría sido capaz de negarse por mucho más tiempo de todos modos y sonrió con dulzura, asintiendo y ayudándola a ponerse nuevamente su vestido de mezclilla. Pronto el nuevo traje fue comprado y él estaba llevando a su hija por el centro comercial lleno de gente hacia la cabaña de Santa. La niña estaba tan emocionada, saltando al compás de las canciones de Navidad que sonaban fuera de cada tienda. Su sonrisa era amplia, pero el momento en que vio la cola para entrar a la cabaña, cayó.

\- Pero… pero quiero ver a Santa ahora. – Puso mala cara, mirando a su padre con una expresión de "esto es tu culpa". Kurt sólo podía sonreír como disculpa, pero sabía que tendría que hacer cola si quería lograrlo antes de que el hombre del centro comercial cerrase. Se unieron a las docenas de otras familias, muchas de ellas con sus hijos llorando o pidiendo ver a Santa en ese momento. Kurt se puso de pie tomando de la mano a Julie, ella ni siquiera se impresionó cuando él pagó los $10 dólares con el fin de conseguir su foto y un presente.

La producción era agradable, una cabaña con nieve artificial alrededor de ella y algunos animales animatrónicos tales como osos polares y pingüinos. Estaban tocando música de fondo, _Let it Snow_ se repetía, una de las favoritas de Kurt. Miró a su alrededor, viendo a un número de personas claramente ayudando ya que iban vestidos con trajes de duende. Había quizás seis de ellos reunidos y hasta con una falsa sonrisa. Estaba claro que todos se lamentaban de tener que hacer eso. Excepto uno que acababa de notar.

Estaba de rodillas con un niño de tan sólo cuatro años de edad más o menos, riendo y haciendo caras para que dejase de llorar. El niño se rió y aplaudió, estaba claro que los padres se sintieron aliviados, un niño menos llorando a todo pulmón. El hombre sacó un dulce del bolsillo, dándoselo al niño antes de moverse a lo largo de la línea, tomando el dinero que la gente ofrecía y poniéndolo en una bolsa antes de entregar a los padres un boleto que permitiese a sus hijos conseguir una foto y un regalo. Pronto estuvo al borde de una Julie muy impresionada y se detuvo a su lado y el de su padre.

\- iHola dulzura! – Dijo con voz alegre pero no condescendiente, arrodillándose a su lado. – ¿Qué te tiene triste? – Kurt miró al hombre, sintiendo su corazón aletear de forma inesperada. Era muy atractivo, con una piel acaramelada y ojos color miel que hacían juego exacto con los de su hija. Una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla indicaba que se había afeitado recientemente, y su cabello rizado le caía sobre la frente. Era un poco más bajo que él, no lo suficiente para calificar para un elfo, pero eso era una producción comercial. Kurt se preguntaba cómo en la tierra podía sentir una atracción tan repentina hacia alguien en un atuendo tan llamativo, y trató de eliminar sus pensamientos mientras el hombre interactuaba con su hija.

\- Quiero ver a Santa, ahora. – Hizo un puchero, mirando al duende mientras él imitaba su cara triste.

\- Pero también quieren todos estos otros niños. – Trató de hacerla entrar en razón. Ella no cambió su expresión y se cruzó de brazos con más fuerza contra su pecho. El hombre se detuvo un momento y miró a la niña, acercándose. – ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? –Preguntó, y en voz baja ella dijo Julie. – Bueno Julie, soy Blaine. Blaine el duende, y voy a contarte un secreto. – Kurt no pudo evitar la sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de lo bueno que este sujeto era con los niños, alentando a su hija a inclinarse. – Soy el ayudante número uno de Santa y necesito saber… ¿Has sido una buena niña?

Sus ojos se abrieron y ella asintió con la cabeza furiosamente.

\- ¡Lo he sido! ¡He sido buena! ¡He sido realmenteee buena! – Trató de insistir y Kurt no podía evitar sonreír mientras observaba en silencio. El hombre tarareaba cuidadosamente.

\- Mmm, no sé… parecías bastante enojada con tu papá, y eso no es muy agradable. – Inesperadamente alzó la mirada hacia Kurt, sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y el corazón de Kurt martilló. – ¿Ha sido una buena niña?" – El joven padre se sintió molesto cuando su párpado tembló involuntariamente hacia el hombre atractivo.

\- Oh… por… supuesto… – Se maldijo por la tartamudez cuando una sonrisa dolorosamente atractiva cruzó las características del duende y miró a la niña.

\- Bueno Julie, si prometes ser buena por unos pocos minutos y me muestras una gran sonrisa, voy a hablar con el hombre grande sobre verlo pronto… ¿Qué te parece? – Sus ojos brillaron intensamente y la sonrisa más grande cruzó su rostro. Blaine el duende le devolvió la sonrisa. – ¡Perfecto! Eres la cosa más bonita que he visto en mi vida. – Kurt pensó que debía haber imaginado cómo el elfo lo miró momentáneamente a él cuando dijo eso antes de retirarse.

Pasaron los minutos, pero se sentía como toda una vida para la pobre Julie, que se preguntaba a dónde Blaine se había ido y si ella vería a Santa pronto. Estaban de pie en una marca que decía "45 minutos para ver Santa", por lo que sólo podía esperar a que el apuesto trabajador de la tienda cumpliera su promesa.

De hecho, pocos minutos más tarde, un varón joven de cabello rizado en un traje de duende se arrodilló y presentó un bastón de caramelo a su encantada hija. Kurt sólo esperaba que eso no fuese alguna forma de decepcionar a su hija fácilmente.

\- ¿Sabes qué es esto? – Blaine le preguntó a Julie, quien tomó el bastón y lo miró a él confundida.

\- ¿Un bastón de caramelo? – Preguntó, y él sonrió, asintiendo.

\- Sí, pero también es la golosina favorita de Santa y…

\- Creí que las galletas eran sus favoritas. – La pequeña niña frunció el ceño en confusión y ladeó la cabeza. Blaine se quedó en silencio por un segundo, pero una risa se le escapó.

\- Bueno, pueden serlo… pero con los años Santa ha tenido muchas galletas así que decidió que iba a probar algo nuevo… y se decidió por… – El joven hizo una pausa, esperando a que la hija de Kurt diese con la respuesta.

\- ¡Bastones de caramelo! – Ella dijo con deleite, y la dulce sonrisa de Blaine se mantuvo.

\- ¡Exactamente! Y creo que si tomas este bastón de caramelo y se lo das a Santa, a él no le importará que los ayude a saltarse la fila. – La niña dejó escapar un chillido de emoción a la vez que Kurt suspiró de alivio, sonriendo al trabajador.

\- Gracias. – Susurró, cuando pasó junto a Blaine mientras levantaba el cordón y les permitió salir. Unas pocas personas le lanzaron una mirada enfurecida pero Kurt no lo notó, estaba ocupado mirando al tan hermoso elfo a su lado. Los ojos de Blaine lo atrajeron un par de veces mientras se dirigían a la cabaña, y no podía explicar el inusual golpeteo de su corazón.

Minutos después el de cabello rizado estaba abriendo la puerta, permitiéndoles ingresar. La cabaña era linda con una chimenea eléctrica, una pila de regalos y por supuesto, Santa sentado en una mecedora. El hombre miró a la niña linda cuando ella soltó la mano de su padre y se precipitó hacia adelante.

\- ¡SANTA! – Ella gritó, sus pequeñas piernas la llevaron hacia el hombre alegre antes de prácticamente saltar a su regazo.

\- ¡Oh cariño, no! –Kurt se alejó de Blaine, corriendo para alcanzarla. – No lastimes a Santa.

\- Jo jo jo está bien. Estoy seguro de que Julie no intenta hacer eso.

En la mención de su nombre, los ojos de la niña brillaron y miró a su padre.

\- ¡Papi! ¡Santa sabe mi nombre! – Kurt se rió en respuesta antes de mirar hacia Blaine quien estaba recogiendo la cámara, de espaldas a él. El guapo trabajador debió haberle dicho el actor que interpretaba a Santa el nombre de su hija.

La pequeña le dio al hombre su bastón de caramelo antes de realmente ponerse manos a la obra. Sentada en su regazo, su padre detrás mientras ella recitaba todo lo que quería de su lista.

\- Y una muñeca Bratz… ah, y una caja de disfraces. Papá no me deja usar la suya. – Kurt se sonrojó mientras su hija se refería a la caja con la tiara que tenía desde que era un adolescente. Afortunadamente los hombres alrededor probablemente asumirían que se trataba de ropa. – Ah, y la casa de ensueño de Polly Pocket y… – Por un largo rato su hija dijo todo lo que quería obtener antes de echarle un vistazo a él y sonreírle.

Se inclinó cerca de Santa, ahuecando la mano hacia la oreja como si fuera a susurrar, sin embargo, sus palabras estuvieron lejos de ser dichas en voz baja. – Quiero que papá tenga un novio. – Kurt dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas mientras la niña continuó hablando con un Santa impávido. – A papá le gustan los hombres… y yo amo a mi papá, y él no ha tenido un novio en mucho tiempo.

Kurt se cubrió la cara con la mano, sus mejillas encendidas. Él sabía que su hija tenía las mejores intenciones, pero esto era humillante. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo brillantemente y se estiró para tocar el hombro de su niña.

\- Cariño, Santa tiene muchos más niños que recibir… así que vamos avanzando. – El hombre de la barba miró a Kurt antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa.

El joven padre no notó la mirada nerviosa que éste le dio a Blaine antes de acercarse a la oreja de la niña susurrándole.

\- Veré lo que puedo hacer. – Prometió, y él realmente esperaba que el hombre no la animase. No había tenido una pareja durante años y no veía a ninguna en su futuro.

\- Oye. – Una mano le tocó el codo y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con el duende hermoso. – ¿Por qué no posas con Julie y yo tomaré esta foto? – Kurt, que sólo quería salir de ahí, asintió mientras que Santa le entregaba a la niña un obsequio. Ella gritó de alegría y lo sacudió para adivinar lo que era antes de que su padre le tocase la espalda, arrodillado junto a ella.

\- Cariño, vamos a tomarnos nuestra foto y tal vez puedas abrirlo cuando estemos fuera. – La niña no podía contener su sonrisa mientras miraba a la cámara. A Kurt le recordaba en gran parte a su tía Rachel, por lo fotogénica. Sonrió un poco forzado, pero seguía siendo una sonrisa cuando se tomó la foto. – Está bien dulzura, da las gracias a Santa.

\- Papi no has mostrado tus dientes de nuevo, eso no es una sonrisa. – Puso mala cara, pero luego sonrió al actor. – ¡Gracias Santa!

\- De nada Julie. – Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que Blaine sacó la fotografía de la cámara polaroid. Se volvió de espaldas a ellos colocándola en una especie de bolsillo de plástico pequeño antes de entregársela a Kurt.

\- Feliz Navidad. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sus dedos rozando sólo por un par de segundos persistentes. Si Kurt pensaba que no podía sonrojarse más, estaba equivocado.

\- Fe-feliz Navidad. – Respondió, tomando la foto y apoyando una mano segura en la espalda de su hija, guiándola por la cabaña. Blaine fue detrás de ellos para interactuar con más niños, dándole una sonrisa antes de brincar con el espíritu de la Navidad brotando de él.

Kurt todavía estaba ruborizado cuando salió de la pequeña cabaña con su niña, quien estaba desgarrando el papel de colores sólo para encontrar un juego para viaje de Ludo en el interior.

\- Oh, papá… Esto es… No sé lo que es esto.

\- Te voy a enseñar mi amor. – Dijo, mirando la foto en sus manos. Era una foto muy bonita de su niña, él se veía muy nervioso en ella. Había tratado de decirle a su hija que no hiciera alarde ante el mundo de que a él le gustan los hombres, que no todo el mundo lo entendía tan bien como ella.

\- Pero papá… Santa no te ha dado nada. – La niña no estaba impresionada, y Kurt sabía que estaba a escasos segundos de darse la vuelta para saltar al interior, exigiendo que su papá tenga un juguete, así que se arrodilló, con la foto en la mano.

\- Cariño, no necesito nada… el juego… esto era para nosotros…

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó, señalando la foto. Kurt la miró confundido.

\- Una fotografía, dulzu…

\- Lláma…me… – La niña dijo leyendo. El castaño frunció el ceño en confusión antes de tomar el cuadro con la foto, mirando la parte trasera.

 _Llámame, 0873268374, Blaine_

Las mejillas de Kurt se encendieron y se dio la vuelta, casi deslizándose sobre el suelo de mármol cuando vio a Blaine sonriéndole. El más bajo le guiñóel ojo antes de regresar con los niños. Él se quedó sin palabras, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

¿Era todo esto real?

\- Papá… papá, ¿está todo bien? – La pequeña niña preguntó, mirando su expresión de asombro. Kurt se sacudió para reaccionar.

\- ¡Oh, por supuesto! – Susurró mirando al papel y sonriendo. – ¡Más que bien! – Tal vez la solicitud de su hija no iba a quedarse sin respuesta después de todo.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Una historia dulce que quise compartir con ustedes, razón por la cual decidí traducirla._**

 ** _Espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice._**


End file.
